


Untitled

by tooradtogetmad



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), The good witch - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Idea - Freeform, Im watching a good witch marathon lmao, Magic, Other, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Just a little something I worked on for my online writing course (:





	Untitled

Katherine didn’t know why people didn’t like her.I mean sure, she has deep, unusual royal blue eyes that shine almost black, especially at night, paired with her equally dark hair that contrasts with her pale,alabaster skin that seemed to glow against the glittery swirls that look to be tattooed on her skin. And she may live in a large, dark house that was known for being built over a burial ground built in the 1800’s that everyone in the small town of Mccomb, Mississippi seemed to be terrified of. But Katherine always takes the to be nice to the townspeople; greet them politely in passing; going as far as to invite them over for dinner and bringing them delicious treats to their door. Its been six months. She really hopes she doesn’t have to move again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Im thinking of expanding this story so some feedback would be great! (:


End file.
